Maintenance of iron balance in human beings is delicate because of the limited capacity of the human physiology for iron absorption and excretion (Finch, C. A. and Huebers, H. N. Engl. J. Med. 1982. 306: 1520-1528). Iron deficiency is a widespread disorder and results from any condition in which dietary iron intake does not meet the body's demands. Often, pathological blood loss contributes to negative iron balance. Iron overload is also a common condition, and may result from a genetic cause, for example, mutations of different genes of iron metabolism (Camaschella, C. Blood. 2005. 106: 3710-3717). The hepatic peptide hormone, hepcidin plays a key role in body iron metabolism as it controls iron absorption and recycling (Ganz, T. Am. Soc. Hematol. Educ. Program 2006. 507: 29-35; Kemna, E. H. et al., Clin. Chem. 2007. 53: 620-628). Several proteins, including HFE (hemochromatosis protein) (Ahmad, K. A. et al., Blood Cells Mol Dis. 2002. 29: 361), transferrin receptor 2 (Kawabata, H. et al., Blood 2005. 105: 376), and hemojuvelin (Papanikolaou, G. et al., Nat. Genet. 2004. 36: 77) also regulate the body's iron levels.
Transmembrane protease, serine 6 (TMPRSS6) is a type II transmembrane serine protease and is expressed primarily in the liver (Velasco, G. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2002. 277: 37637-37646). Mutations in TMPRSS6 have been implicated in iron deficiency anemia (Finberg, K. E. et al., Nat. Genet. 2008. 40: 569-571), where the level of hepcidin was found to be unusually elevated. A study of a human population with microcytic anemia found that loss-of-function mutations in the TMPRSS6 gene lead to overproduction of hepcidin, which, in turn, lead to defective iron absorption and utilization (Melis, M. A. et al., Hematologica 2008. 93: 1473-1479). TMPRSS6 participates in a transmembrane signaling pathway triggered by iron deficiency and suppresses diverse pathways of Hamp activation, the gene that encodes hepcidin (Du, X. et al., Science 2008. 320: 1088-1092). Heterozygous loss of TMPRSS6 in HFE−/− mice reduces systemic iron overload, while homozygous loss of TMPRSS6 in HFE−/− mice causes systemic iron deficiency and elevated hepatic expression of hepcidin (Finberg, K. E. et al., Blood 2011. 117: 4590-4599).
An example of an iron overload disorder is Hemochromatosis. Hemochromatosis (e.g. hemochromatosis type 1 or hereditary hemochromatosis) is a disorder that results in excess intestinal absorption of dietary iron from the gastrointestinal tract (Allen, K. J. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 2008. 358: 221-230). This results in a pathological increase in total body iron stores. Excess iron accumulates in tissues and organs, particularly the liver, adrenal glands, heart, skin, gonads, joints and pancreas, and disrupt their normal function. Secondary complications, such as cirrhosis (Ramm, G. A. and Ruddell, R. G. Semin. Liver Dis. 2010. 30: 271-287), polyarthropathy (Carroll, G. J. et al., Arthritis Rheum. 2011. 63: 286-294), adrenal insufficiency, heart failure and diabetes (Huang, J. et al., Diabetes 2011. 60: 80-87) are common. Another example of an iron overload disorder is β-thalassemia, where patients can develop iron overload caused by ineffective erythropoiesis or transfusions to treat β-thalassemia.
There is a currently a lack of acceptable options for treating iron overload disorders. It is therefore an object herein to provide compounds and methods for the treatment of such diseases and disorders. This invention relates to the discovery of novel, highly potent inhibitors of TMPRSS6 gene expression.
All documents, or portions of documents, cited in this application, including, but not limited to, patents, patent applications, articles, books, and treatises, are hereby expressly incorporated-by-reference for the portions of the document discussed herein, as well as in their entirety.